This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in one example described below, more particularly provides an apparatus and method for monitoring a core while the core is being cut.
The sampling of earth formations by coring operations can provide valuable insights into the characteristics of those formations. However, it is sometimes difficult to determine whether or how fast a core is being cut, whether the core is displacing properly into a core barrel assembly, the exact depth at which the core was cut, etc. It will, therefore, be readily appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of monitoring core cutting operations.